


I know

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur loves Merlin. He just has a hard time saying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So old that tam beta'd this ;)

Arthur beamed widely when the doors opened and spit out the passengers of flight BA1507 from New York. He’d been standing around for hours since he hadn’t checked if the flight was on time before he left from home, eager to see his man after one cruel week apart. Of course, there had to be some issue, or other, and the flight was delayed. So he clutched the single red rose in his hand and felt silly as he stood about, waiting. 

There were so many passengers…was it really Merlin’s flight? But yes, other people were talking about New York around him, but where was he? Finally Arthur spied the familiar figure from afar and when the sliding doors opened again, there he was. His Merlin, all ears and shaggy hair underneath a new base cap (which pronounced aforementioned ears even more), tired eyes and wide smile. 

He couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around him. 

The ‘Hi, Merlin’ was kissed out of him and Arthur couldn’t care less that people around them stared.

When they finally broke for air, Arthur grinned goofily. “Here.” He held the rose out. “It looked better when I got it; guess a few hours without water didn’t do it any good.”

“Don’t worry,” Merlin smiled, “I love it.”

And I love you. But as usual, Arthur held the comment back at the last moment. “Is this all the luggage you have? Let me take it, you must be tired. How was the flight? How was the convention?” He maneuvered Merlin through the airport to the car park, listened to what Merlin said about his week, nodding every now and then, just happy to have him back. 

//

Arthur left work an hour early. Merlin would be back from his reading tour today and he wanted everything to be perfect when he arrived. So he checked every room, twice, and then opened a bottle of wine. He wasn’t the best cook and Merlin would notice that the sauce wasn’t something he would ever manage to this perfection (Percy had kindly provided it for this occasion), but he could make some mighty fine pasta, so he set up the water and waited.

When he heard Merlin’s car in the driveway, he rushed out and was greeted by an armful of Merlin and lots of kisses. 

“Missed you so much,” Merlin murmured.

Arthur smiled and finally let go of Merlin before the three threaded words escaped him. “Dinner’s almost ready. Give me your keys, I’ll check your car while you get ready, okay?” He grabbed the car key from Merlin and opened the bonnet, once again overjoyed that Merlin was back. Those times they had to spend apart were horrible. He missed Merlin so much that he hardly slept at night and daily phone calls didn’t really help. 

//

 

Arthur waited at the customs. What took them so long? After three weeks of business trips through Japan, New Zealand and Australia, he was in a rush to get home. Or rather…to get back to Merlin. Once again, phone calls just weren’t enough. He missed him so badly. 

When it was his turn, he hauled the huge plush kangaroo onto the desk and held his passport out.

The customs officer grinned. “Your lady sure will like that.” 

“I hope he will.” Arthur grinned back, the face of the bloke as he said it was just too amusing. So he grabbed his passport and the toy and found the exit. He would take a taxi back and…

…stopped short when he was greeted by a widely grinning, nervously bouncing up and down Merlin who held a huge sign that said “Welcome home, love.” 

Arthur dropped his bag and tossed the giant toy on it. Nothing was important. Merlin was here. So he kissed him since he felt dizzy. “Missed you so much.”

“Missed you, too. Love you. So glad you’re back.”

Love you, too, he was about to say, but he chuckled and said “You’re babbling, Merlin. Look, I brought you something.”

Merlin held the kangaroo in one arm, the other hand entwined with Arthur’s as they left the airport and went home. 

==

He had no idea how he managed to do this, how it was possible that Merlin hadn’t left along the way. That after two long years, they were still together and happy, even though he hadn’t managed to tell Merlin that he loved him. He wanted to, but it never felt like the right time or the right place. It was easy for Merlin, he said it often. 

And now, two years, three months and seventeen days since he first laid eyes on him, Arthur held Merlin’s hand in his and answered with a clear ‘I do’ to what the registrar had asked. He’d never been prouder in all of his life than when Merlin said the same words and they signed the papers. Of course there was laughter, wolf-whistling and clapping from their friends as they kissed deeply after exchanging their rings.

When they broke the kiss, touching foreheads, not wanting to let the moment pass, Arthur took a deep breath and whispered, “I love you.”

Merlin smiled gently. “I know.”


End file.
